


Близнецы

by leoriel



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванда Максимова, Алая Ведьма, победила в Голодных Играх, но своей победы не помнит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близнецы

Она никогда не видит кошмаров. Не притрагивается к спиртному или морфлингу, не вспоминает лица убитых, не становится игрушкой в руках Капитолия. Никто не дарит ей дорогие подарки, не делает заманчивых предложений, не пытается после победы снискать ее дружбы, наложить руки на выигрыш – от отца им перепало неплохое наследство, она не потратила ни монеты призовых денег. Ее тур победителей закончился в рекордно короткие сроки.  
В родном дистрикте с ней держатся дружелюбно, но стараются не замечать, прятать глаза, обсуждать только шепотом. Весь Панем старательно делает вид, что забыл, как она победила. Другие менторы держатся отстранеyно, трибуты смотрят то ли с ужасом, то ли с благоговением – в любом случае Ванда не знает, что им рассказать, как помочь, от чего защитить. Она не помнит свои Голодные игры. Она не знает, как победила, и никто в целом свете не решается ей рассказать – даже Пьетро, заботливый брат, второй трибут, выбранный тогда от их дистрикта.  
Стремительный Пьетро Максимов, умерший на Арене.  
И возвращенный из мертвых – так говорят, но Ванда не понимает, никак не может понять, почему, ведь Пьетро не умирал, он упал, попался в чужую ловушку, а Ванда попросила планолет оставить на земле его тело – в тишине и покое среди трав и кореньев. Из земли вышло, к земле и вернулось - так говорили в их дистрикте, так учила ее тетя Агата.  
«Ведьма! - закричал мальчишка-профи из первого дистрикта и сразу же выстрелил. – Сдохни, чертова ведьма!»  
Стрела вдруг оплавилась и исчезла, растворилась в воздухе. Мир вокруг заволокло алым, профи смешно ойкнул и выронил лук. Ванда изо всех сил зажмурилась и попросила, как однажды делала в детстве, когда они с Пьетро потерялись в лесу и встретили вооруженный отряд миротворцев:  
«Я хочу, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось».  
Когда она открыла глаза, то уже победила. Цезарь называл самой запоминающейся из всех победительниц. Волшебницей, Алой Ведьмой.  
\- Мы все видели твою ослепительную победу, но что всколыхнулось в твоей душе, когда они убили твоего брата?  
Ванда повернула голову и спросила:  
\- Разве он умер?  
Говорили, что это какой-то фокус. Что у Пьетро был двойник, брат-близнец, но ведь их всегда было двое. Двое было, двое осталось. Есть поверье, что нельзя разлучать близнецов.  
Говорили, это нарушение правил. Президент Сноу неодобрительно приподнял бровь, Ванда улыбнулась, и роза в лацкане его пиджака стала пронзительно алой. Никто не стал больше ничего говорить.  
Пьетро ждал ее дома.


End file.
